Sleepover Fun
by Rocker90
Summary: Brittany looks for payback on Alvin for the pranks he pulled during their sleepover.


Sleepover Fun

Brittany is in the shower running cold water on herself. She had gotten pranked not once, but twice by Alvin during their sleepover and she was looking for payback. With Jeanette's help, Brittany was washing itching powder off of her that Alvin managed to put on her. "Alvin is so going to get it.", Brittany says to herself. Brittany gets out of the shower after a few minutes. Her back is still a bit tingly, but it's better than the unbearable itching she had to deal with earlier. "Jeanette, you want to help me get revenge on Alvin?", Brittany asks her purple loving sister. Jeanette thinks and says, "I'm normally not about pranks, but knowing you, you have something pretty funny in mind, so I'm in." "Good.", Brittany says. She goes on, "We'll also need Eleanor's help and she'll probably want to do it, so I think we're set."

Just as Brittany thought, Eleanor agreed to help. "We'll wait for Alvin to go to sleep and then get him!", Brittany exclaims softly to keep Alvin from hearing her. Eleanor says, "Yeah, that's probably the best time to get him." Alvin walks up and says with a smirk, "Still itchy Brittany?" "No, but you'll get yours Alvin.", Brittany says. "Oh, I'm scared! What are you going to do, put glitter on me?", Alvin says sarcastically before walking away laughing. "Ooh, he is so going to get it!", Brittany says.

Later on, Alvin and his brothers are asleep in their beds. Brittany and her sisters are downstairs with her makeup kit. It contained pink nail polish, several things of makeup, and some temporary pink hair dye that she planned to use for herself for a special concert performance. "Alvin is a heavy sleeper, but we'll still need to be careful.", Brittany explains. Jeanette asks, "What do you plan to do?" Brittany says, "I'm going to dye his hair while you and Ellie paint his nails. Then, we'll put makeup on his face!" "I like that!", Eleanor says. Jeanette asks, "Why not just use normal hair dye?" Brittany responds, "I'm not that mean. Besides, if Alvin were to use regular hair dye on me, you know how mad I would get." "Good point.", Jeanette says.

The girls sneak upstairs to the boys' room with their tools in hand. They then go to Alvin's bed. Brittany whispers, "I'll start the hair, you do the nails." Jeanette and Eleanor give a thumbs up and slowly pulls Alvin's hands out from underneath the covers. They then get to work while Brittany applies the dye to Alvin's hair. Alvin stirs a bit but quickly lays back down. The girls breathe a sigh of relief. Brittany softly manipulates Alvin's hair, putting the dye in. Jeanette and Eleanor quickly finish Alvin's nails and start snickering. Brittany finishes Alvin's hair, then she, Jeanette, and Eleanor take out eye shadow, lipstick, eyeliner, and blush. All three give each other evil smiles and get to work.

The girls finish and sneak out of the room snickering. "We got him so good!", Brittany says softly. "We sure did.", Eleanor says in agreement. The three sisters get downstairs and have to run outside because they were unable to contain their laughter. After they calm down, they go back inside. "Thanks", Brittany says to Jeanette and Eleanor. "No problem.", Eleanor says. Jeanette adds, "You know we would help you a lot of times, especially this time." The girls then go to sleep for the night.

Morning arrives and the boys are waking up as the sun shines brightly through the windows. Simon and Theodore look over at Alvin and start snickering and trying not to smile. "What's up with you two?", Alvin asks. "Nothing.", Simon and Theodore say. "Why are you looking at me like that?", Alvin asks. Theodore says, "Just seeing how you look in the morning." Alvin catches a glimpse of his hands and sees his nails are painted pink. "What's this?!", Alvin says. He then realizes more must have been done to him and runs to the bathroom.

The girls are awake after hearing the boys talking. "Brittany! What the heck is this?!", the girls hear Alvin shout from the bathroom. They then bust out laughing. They then hear Simon and Theodore laugh as well. Alvin runs downstairs to confront the girls. "What's this?! You dyed my hair and put makeup on me! What the heck?!", Alvin says. "It's called payback Alvin.", Brittany says with a smirk. Eleanor teased, "Who does your hair? I must find out because it makes you look so beautiful!" The girls then bust out laughing again. Alvin growls in frustration and embarrassment. "The big thing here is you dyed my hair! I didn't dye yours!", Alvin practically shouts. "Oh relax. It'll come out in about a week.", Brittany says. "Really? It's not permanent?", Alvin asks. "Nope.", Brittany answers with a smile. "Thank goodness.", Alvin says in relief.

Alvin washes the makeup and excess dye off in the bathroom. He says as he walks back into the living room, "Okay, you got your revenge. Go on, rub it in." By this time, Simon and Theodore had come downstairs to join the girls. Alvin's hair was still tinted pink and his brothers laugh at him again. Suddenly, Alvin gets doused with water and gets flour thrown on him. "Why'd you do that?", he asks the girls who had a flour bag and water bucket. "Double the fun!", Brittany says before she and her sisters laugh at Alvin again. Simon and Theodore join in the laughter. Alvin then says, "You girls are crazy." Simon says, "Crazy they are not, its revenge." Then he and Theodore pick excess flour off the floor and rub it on Alvin. "Oh boy.", Alvin mutters as his brothers and the Chipettes laugh.

 **This is the sequel to "Sleepover Mischief". I got the idea from someone who reviewed that story, so hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
